Akademik Totalnej Porażki
Akademik Totalnej Porażki '''(z ang. Total Drama Dormitory) - jest to fikcja on line. Każdy dopowiada swoją kwestię i prowadzi swoją postać. Występują w niej postacie z oryginalnej serii lub własne, zgłoszone przez użytkowników. Akcja rozgrywa się w akademiku, znajdującym się niedaleko kina oraz lasu, w którego centrum jest mała leśniczówka zamieszkiwana przez Beth. Zwycięska drużyna do następnego odcinka będzie zajmowała pokoje na trzecim piętrze, najbardziej luksusowym (jak na akademik, oczywiście xD) a przegrana na drugim - o wiele gorszym. Symbolem przetrwania jest Klucz do Pokoju a symbolem eliminacji - Autobus Szkolny na zewnątrz budynku. Ceremonie odbywają się w Recepcji. Bohaterowie Prowadzący program *Milek 99 '''jako Chris McLean - Dobrze znana wszystkim postać z oryginalnej serii Total Drama. Prowadzący. *''Aikkoxd jako Vince - Przystojniak z manią na punkcie znalezienia prawdziwej miłości. Następca Chrisa. '' Prowadzący podsumowania *''Volvi jako Cassidy - Satanistka, założycielka i pracownica "ZuO Marketu", prowadzi podsumowania.'' *''Yanke$ jako Jarosław ''- Z''buntowany nastolatek z Polski, typowy "dres", prowadzi podsumowania.'' Uczestnicy *''Spectara123 jako Maddie - Dziewczyna o dość twardym charakterze.'' *''Pan424 jako Millie - Wesoła 16 latka. Ogólnie przyjacielska ale czasami agresywna.'' *''Quai jako Catherine - Urocza, Rushowa dziewczyna z duszą 8-mio latki.'' *''LadyDreamy jako JoJo - Znana z zajebistości i rushowych włosów.'' *''Yanke$ jako Angelika - Bezwględna zołza i zdradziecka suka Jest biseksualna i nieprzewidywalna.'' *''Vamelia jako Bteh - Siostra/brat Beth. Mega zła, uwielbia przeklinać.'' *''Darkander jako Aisha - Szalona psychopatka. Przyszła tu, żeby ukryć się przed FBI.'' *''Johnny369 jako Annie - Przebiegła, sprytna, lubi podrywać innych chłopaków, nie da się siebie obrazić.'' *''Marks00 jako Kenneth - Wredny i cyniczny mięśniak, który nie lubi słabeuszy.'' *''Qulkaa jako Rafael - Arogancki i pewny siebie Argentyńczyk, który potrafi być też czuły.'' *''Kalejdoskop '' jako Debby - Jedna z najzajebistszych postaci,mega zboczeniec. Cameo *''Kalejdoskop '' jako Debby (występ w odcinkach Akademickie Igrzyska Olimpijskie oraz Akademickie imprezy). *''ForeverNTM jako Klein - zakochany po uszy w Beth homoseksualista (występ w odcinku Coś na nudę...).'' *''LadyDreamy jako Kurier - zwyczajny kurier. (występ w odcinku Akademickie Igrzyska Olimpijskie).'' Odcinki Ankiety W ankiecie "Twoja ulubiona postać?" uznaliście że JoJo jest waszą najulubieńszą postacią. W ankiecie "Która postać była dla Ciebie najgorsza?" uznaliście, że to Debby była najgorsza. W ankiecie "Z eliminacji której postaci najbardziej się cieszyłeś?" wybrana została Angelika z której eliminacji ludzie się ucieszyli. W ankiecie "Która postać zaliczyła najlepszy debiut?" wygrał Klein który zaliczył najlepszy debiut. W ankiecie "Która była najbardziej zboczona?" wygrywa Klein jako najbardziej zboczony. W ankiecie "Która była najciekawsza?" wybraliście JoJo jako najciekawszą postać. W ankiecie "Która postać była najlepiej prowadzona?" wybraliście JoJo jako najlepiej poprowadzoną postać. W ankiecie "Kto powinien wygrać?" wybraliście że powinna wygrać albo JoJo albo Kurier albo Catherine. Drużyny left|250pxright|250px Po rozpadzie drużyn Tabele Tabelka odcinkowa Oznaczenia do tabelki *'Status: ' : - Finalista ( Zajął pierwsze miejsce ) : - Finalista ( Zajął drugie miejsce ) : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji ( Osoba w zwycięskiej drużynie oraz ) : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji ( Osoba dzięki której drużyna wygrała ) : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji ( Osoba która wygrała wyzwania indywidualne , po rozpadzie drużyn ) : - Osoba jest w grze i nie bierze udziału w eliminacjach. : - Osoba bierze udział w eliminacjach. : - Zagrożenie : - Eliminacja - przegłosowana w zadaniu : - Eliminacja - zajęcie ostatniego miejsca w wyzwaniu : - Eliminacja - Osoba zostaje odesłana z gry z powodu kary , nieobecności itp. *'Drużyny : ' : - Imprezowicze : - Kujony : - Osoba bez drużyny *'Imię :' : - Dziewczyna : - Chłopak *'Przypisy' 1. - Vince oraz Milie wybierali drużyny jednak Chris zrobił niespodziankę i zamienił kapitanów. 2. - W tym odcinku żadna z drużyn ani nie wygrała ani nie przegrała oraz nie było eliminacji. 3. - Odcinek podsumowania. 4 - Z powodu rezygnacji Chrisa i wyjechania na urlop Vince został nowym prowadzącym i musiał odejść z gry i zająć się prowadzeniem. 5. - Oryginalnie Aisha zdobyła 2 nietykalności i jedną z nich dała dla Angeliki. 6. - Catherine otrzymała wybór kogo chce wyeliminować. Z wyliczanki padło na Millie. 7. - Miałą się odbyć dogrywka, jedna ze względu na brak czasu zwycięzcy dostali nagrody - kolację z premierem Korei oraz jeden głos mniej na eliminacjach. 8. - Osoba dobrowolnie zrezygnowała z gry. 9. - Jako że była jedna nietykalność i każdy mógł oddać po dwa głosy , każdy oddałby na jednego rywala więc osoba która zdobyła nietykalność w rzeczywistości wybrała dwie odoby do odstrzału. A i to było logiczne bo raczej nikt na siebie by nie zagłosował xD Kolejność odpadania Relacje między obozowiczami Miłoście Odwzajemnione *Chris do JoJo (małżeństwo) *Vince do Maddie (zerwanie) *Vince do Catherine (para) Nieodwzajemnione *Debby do Chef'a *Vince do Angeliki Przyjaźnie Odwzajemnione *Catherine i Angelika *Debby i JoJo *Vince do Catherine i Angeliki *Catherine i Aisha (prawdopodobnie) Wrogie *Rafael do Bteh *Bteh do Rafaela *Maddie do Bteh *Debby do Rafaela *Rafael do Debby *JoJo i Angelika Ciekawostki *To druga seria wspólna. *Na pomysł o przywrócenia fikcji w tymże stylu wpadła mądra i utalentowana użytkowniczka LadyDreamy. :D. *Można zobaczyć zwiastun tej serii tutaj. Galeria ATP13.png|Jedenaścioro uczestników Akademika Totalnej Porażki. ATP10.jpg|Finałowa dziesiątka. ATP9.jpg|Finałowa dziewiątka. ATP8.jpg|Finałowa ósemka. ATP7.jpg|Finałowa siódemka ATP6.jpg|Finałowa szóstka. ATP5.jpg|Finałowa piątka. ATP4.jpg|Finałowa czwórka. ATP3.jpg|Finałowa trójka. ATP2.jpg|Finałowa dwójka. ATP2o2.jpg|Zwyciężczyni Akademika Totalnej Porażki. Ogłoszenia Podziękowania. Akademik Totalnej Porażki to druga napisana przez nas wspólnie fikcja. W czasie jej rozgrywania było wiele momentów śmiesznych, smutnych, wiele zmian no i spóźnienia (nie, wcale analogicznie nie mówimy o Mileku xD). Teraz kilka dni po finale chcemy podziękować wszystkim, którzy zdecydowali się wziąć udział, którzy sprawiali, że przez ten miesiąc strony związane z tą serią były najbardziej edytowane. Dowodem są obrazki poniżej. Dziękujemy też za to, że ta fikcja stała się zalążkiem i prologiem innych (C&A Show, JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria). Dziękujemy i zapraszamy do udziału w kolejnej fikcji, Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Tymczasem - do zobaczenia :D Aikkoxd i Milek 99 Głosowanie! Nieubłaganie zbliża trzecia fikcja wspólna (wstępna data to październik) ale w związku z tym prowadzący mają pytanie kto ma zostać prowadzącym "Czarnobyla Totalnej Porażki? Stosunkiem głosów 10:7 wygrał Aikko. :D Milek zostaje asystentem. W związku z nieprawidłowym głosowaniem w odcinku dwunastym i tym , że prowadzący mieszał na szkody dwóch zawodników eliminacja została anulowana a zawodnicy są dalej w grze. Aikkoxd Chcę poinformować , że z paru zmian będzie dodany jeden odcinek więcej xD Mam nadzieję że nie będzie on wam przeszkadzał i że będziecie mogli neico dłuzej być w serii. Aikkoxd Terminarz - aktualizacja! Odcinek 5 - Podsumowanie I 15 i 16.06.2013, godziny określają Yanke$ oraz Volvesi. Odcinek 6 *Start: 16.06.2013 g. 14:00 *Zadanie: 21.06.2013 g. 16:00 M''' *Koniec zadania: 21.06.2013 ok. g. 17:30 Odcinek 7 *Start: 21.06.2013 19:00 ok. g. 20:00 *Zadanie: 22.06.2013 g. 12:00'''N *Koniec zadania: 23.05.2013 - zadanie zostanie ocenione około godziny 12:00 Odcinek 8 *Start: 23.06.2013 ok. g. 12:00 *Zadanie: 25.06.2013 g. 18:30 M''' *Koniec zadania: 25.05.2013 - w zależności jak długo potrwa :D Odcinek 9 *Start: 25.06.2013 ok. g. 22:00 *Zadanie: 27.06.2013 g. 19:00'''M *Koniec zadania: 27.06.2013 o 21:30 Odcinek 10 *Start: 27.06.2013 po zadaniu *Zadanie: 28.06.2013 g. 14:00'N' *Koniec zadania: 29.06.2013 gdzieś podwieczór sprawdzę. około 22:00 lub wcześniej xD Odcinek 11 - Podsumowanie II 30-02 .06.2013 , godziny określają Yanke$ oraz Volvesi. Odcinek 12 *Start: 02.07.2013 , g. 14:00 *Zadanie: 03.07.2013 g. 17:00'N' Odcinek 13 *Start: 04.07.2013 ok. g. 19:00 *Zadanie: 05.07.2013 g. 18:00'M' Odcinek 14 - Finał Serii *Start: 05.07.2013 jakoś po zakończeniu zadania *Zadanie: od 06 - 07.07.2013 g. 16:00'M' *Oficjalne Zakończenie Serii: W zależności ile potrwa zadanko xD Objaśnienia skrótów *'M - Zadanie monitorowane - '''Przy tym zadaniu na czacie będzie obecny Chris/Vince i na bieżąco sprawdzał jego stan. *'N - Zadanie niemonitorowane '- Przy tym zadaniu Chris/Vince tylko je napisze i nie będzie sprawdzał jego stanu do godziny końca zadania, kiedy zostanie ono roztrzygnięte przez prowadzącego. Informacje dot. najbliższej przyszłości fikcji. Po burzliwej naradzie decyzja jest taka: *'Eliminacje': W jednym odcinku (konkretnie 8, gdzie będzie wycieczka do Korei Północnej) nastąpi podwójna eliminacja. W Podsumowaniu II, będzie pojedyncza, składająca się z głosów wyeliminowanych. Sytuacja może się zmienić gdy ktoś zostanie wykluczony za nieobecności/ostrzeżenia - wtedy eliminacja podwójna wystąpi w najbliższym możliwym odcinku. *'Rozłączenie drużyn: Po podsumowaniu I (odcinek 6). *'3 fikcja on-line: '''Odbędzie się jesienią/zimą 2013. Miejscem akcji będzie Czarnobyl. Milek 99 (dyskusja) 09:54, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Bardzo ważna ankieta! Dziękuje za głosy. Pełny terminarz. 15.06 do 16.06 - Podsumowanie (Odc. 5) 16.06 Start odc. 6, 19.06 - Zadanie odc. 6 19.06 Start odc. 7, 21.06 - Zadanie odc. 7 22.06 Start odc. 8, 23.06 - Zadanie odc. 8 23.06 Start odc. 9, 24.06 - Zadanie odc. 9 24.06 do 25.06 - Podsumowanie (odc. 10) 25.06 Start odc. 11, 27.06 - Zadanie odc. 11 27.06 Start odc. 12, 28.06 - Zadanie odc. 12 (END) Milek 99 (dyskusja) 20:26, cze 14, 2013 (UTC) Zadanie kolejnego odcinka. Najbliższe zadanie odbędzie się w piątek 14.06.2013r. o g. 18:00, o stawienie się proszeni są wszyscy uczestniczący zawodnicy, szczególnie nieobecni poprzednio. Dopuszczalne 10 minut spóźnienia. Milek 99 (dyskusja) 15:12, cze 10, 2013 (UTC) Zadanie, podziękowania. thumb|leftNa początek dziękuje za jeszcze wyższą aktywność :D. Co do zadania: W następnym tygodniu, gdyż mam urlop. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek. :D.Milek 99 (dyskusja) 18:51, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) Podziękowania thumbSerdecznie dziękuje za wysoką aktywność - dowód po prawej :D Milek 99 (dyskusja) Odcinek 3. Odcinek 3 otwarty. Zadanie w niedzielę (02 czerwca), o 19:00. Nie spóźnie się. xD Chyba. xDDDD. Milek 99 (dyskusja) Regulamin i gratulacje. Gratuluję weny do długiego odcinka 01 i informuje o małej zmianie regulaminu. Milek 99 (dyskusja) Odcinek 2. Tradycyjnie, tak jak w 5TP, kolejny odcinek rozpoczniemy od razu po zakończeniu poprzedniego, czyli 29.05.2013r. ok. 22:00. ' '''Będziecie mogli pisać konwersacje. Zadanie odbędzie się w '''piątek, 31.05.2013 o godzinie 20:00. '''Proszę o stawienie się '''wszystkich uczestników! Po zadaniu - Ceremonia, po niej otwarcie kolejnego odcinka, ale o tym więcej informacji później. Milek 99 (dyskusja) Data zadania 1. Data zadania w odcinku pierwszym - po 26.05.2013. Pilne. Proszę 32Polaka i Johnnego369 o wypowiedzenie się w odcinku pierwszym do dnia 24.05.2013 g. 16:00, pod groźbą ostrzeżenia. Milek 99 (dyskusja) Fikcja rozpocznie się w środę (22.05.2013) o 19:00. Milek 99 (dyskusja) Start. Fikcja zostanie rozpoczęta w tygodniu od 20.05.2013r. Milek 99 (dyskusja) Regulamin OGÓLNE #Prowadzący jest jeden i musi być nim Chris McLean/Vince. Jest on jak Bóg - nie ma możliwości nie respektowania jego rozkazów. POSTY #SZANUJ JĘZYK! Pisz poprawnie. #Owszem, można przeklinać, ale nie co drugie słowo - wyjątek stanowią postacie które bez przeklinania nie da się prowadzić. #Staraj się nie używać emotikonek w postach fabularnych. #Mogą być treści erotyczne, ale z umiarem. #Nie bądź rasistą! #Nie edytujemy kwestii innych - jeśli ktoś tak zrobi jest karany dyskwalifikacją. Można poprawić błędy ortograficzne, ale nie edytujemy względem fabuły. #Imię postaci pogrubiamy, a czynność, którą wykonuje oznaczamy kursywą. ''Pokój zwierzeń oznaczamy pisząc po imieniu (pokój zwierzeń) lub (PZ), najlepiej '''porgrubione.' #Podczas pisania zadania obowiązuje kolejka przygotowywana na czacie. Każdy kto napisał swoją kwestię w zadaniu na czacie musi napisać "już" lub coś temu podobne. Jeśli tak nie będzie - dostaje ostrzeżenie. Poza zadaniem (kwestie przed zadaniowe) jeśli chce pisać wiele osób ustala się kolejkę, jednak bez żadnych kar. FABUŁA #Nie można uśmiercić postaci. Może to zrobić Chris/Vince, po dwóch ostrzeżeniach. #Uczestniczki mogą zajść w ciążę jeśli będą miały z kim. xD #Nie możesz być żadnym Supermanem (oprócz Chrisa). #Szantażowanie ekipy jest dozwolone, aczkolwiek w fabule mogą wyniknąć z tego konsenkwencje. #Nie bądź w 2 miejscach w jednej chwili. #Po wyeliminowaniu trafiasz do studia podsumowań, gdzie jesteś zobowiązany brać udział w podsumowaniach. #Głosy oddajemy na PW na czacie/GG do Chrisa/Vince'a. #Postać nie może mieć kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, gdy jest w grze. Wyjątek stanowią postacie powracające do gry bądz debiutujące. #Podczas ceremonii można zmienić głos, ale tylko raz. #Każdy użytkownik może odejść w dowolnej chwili uprzedzając o tym Chrisa na PW/GG. KARY I INNE #Wszelkie propozycje/uwagi/zastrzeżenia należy kierować do Chrisa/Vince'a. #Dopuszczalne jest maksymalnie jedno niepojawienie się postaci w odcinku lub dwukrotne niestawienie się na wyzwanie. Po przekroczeniu limitu postać jest dyskwalifikowana. Jeśli nieobecność będzie zapowiedziana, użytkownik dostaje trzecią możliwość niepojawienia się (tzn. za trzecim razem odpada). Można też być zdyskwalifikowanym za brak kontaktu lub aktywności na wiki. #Nieobecności na zadaniu nie otrzymają osoby, które stawiły się na czat podczss wyzwania. Nieobecność w odcinku pojawia się, gdy postać nie powie absolutnie nic. #Władcą show jest Chris/Vince- on ma prawo dać karę za cokolwiek, nawet za co co nie jest napisane w regulaminie. Do dyspozycji jego są trzy ostrzeżenia i dyskwalifikacja/uśmiercenie: *1 ostrzeżenie - kara: spanie w leśniczówce z Beth. *2 ostrzeżenie - kara: automatyczne dwa głosy więcej na ceremoni (w przypadku przegrania zadania przez drużynę, lub po rozwiązaniu drużyn)/Noc z Beth w jej leśniczówce (w przypadku wygrania zadania przez drużynę) *3 ostrzeżenie = dyskwalifikacja/uśmiercenie postaci z gry. Lista kar i nieobecności Kary Nieobecności Kategoria:Fikcje on-line Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje